


玉米田之死

by cavale



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Heartbreaking, Men Crying, Movie Spoilers, head canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>借用作家平路的同名小說。<br/>關於影薄的哥哥Tom是怎麼想的。<br/>過往的設定全來自腦補，美好全屬於諾蘭電影。</p>
            </blockquote>





	玉米田之死

 

> 我們都生活在陰溝裡，但仍有人仰望星空。  
> We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.  
> ── Oscar Wlide

  
  
  


檔速切到三，Tom從太空總署的地下活動據點開出來時，天色已暗。

連日侵擾的沙塵暴也暫時停歇，可怖的狂風不再，戶外甚是靜謐。他不記得上次看到毫無霾害的夜空是什麼時候了，沒有對向來車的小徑漆黑一片，值得慶幸的是，在州政府實施燈火管制後，繁星可見度免於光害的影響。

當自家老房子從地平線彼端浮現，Tom一拐方向盤，逐漸偏離主幹道，直往路旁廣袤的玉米田裡栽去，全然不顧保險桿撞倒的莖梗，連帶車輪無情輾過後發出的清脆聲響，黍葉窸窸窣窣拍打在擋風玻璃上。

他非但沒有減速，反而伸手關去車頭燈。

追逐無人飛機的日子歷歷在目，他一咬牙，加速穿梭其間，直到窗外風景化為墨綠色的河流，讓潮流順勢帶走他的煩憂。

他暫且不想面對整天躺臥在床榻上、以淚洗面的Lois。

  
  
  


外祖父走了後，環境一天比一天險惡，沙塵暴有時來了就像不會走一樣，更別提餐桌上的玉米糊裡總和有砂石，囫圇吞下肚的不盡其數，折騰每個農田看守人，好不容易搶在天氣穩定時採收，用莊稼跟黑市交換來的嬰兒奶粉，卻把強褓裡的Jesse送進墳墓。

在這肚子都填不飽的饑荒時代，出現了對麩質過敏的孩子，如果說，這是命運獨特的幽默玩笑，他完全笑不出來。

近來盜墓偷屍的恐怖傳聞四起，食人的風聲不斷，他不忍那嬌小的軀體曝屍荒野，也不知上哪找來那麼小的棺木，於是背著Lois，草草在田中央親手將Jesse火化成灰，再把沒什麼重量實感的骨灰葬在媽媽旁邊。真有天國的話，他希望能有個能信賴的人寄託他緣分淺薄的孩子。

  
  
  


駛上碎石的停車道，Tom猛地重踩剎車，急停在門廊前。

掐熄引擎，他朝方向盤上招呼了幾拳，重重將前額砸往握把，整個人癱在儀表板上，勉力咽下鼻音。

  
  


學校早已將天文學知識抽離課綱，本該擺在學生實驗室裡、前幾屆畢業生做的八大行星模型撤到倉庫去了，老師們只教導務實的農業知識，略過頭頂上永遠存在的一片星空。

他只能用自己的方式試圖了解老爸，從老爸留下來的天文學課本著手，熬夜開著手電筒，翻閱艱深的物理公式。

他不像Murphy那麼聰穎，也不是讀書的料。

可他擅長用身體動作去記憶知識，這點倒是遺傳到老爸，至少機械組裝和拆解，抑或憑空畫出裝置圖難不倒他，在高中的最後一年，他打定主意要擠過升學窄門，到大學裡去深造，未來當個和老爸相仿的工程師。

就在老爸跟校長談過後，他幾番掙扎，最後改變心意，安慰自己做個好農夫也不是什麼壞選擇。

 

這一走究竟會多久他也沒個底，直到車後遠颺的軌跡再也望不見的那刻，他才意識到老爸落下的擔子有多沉，而他不想，也禁不起辜負老爸對長男的期許。

起初，他會獨自去太空總署錄影像訊息，因為那裡才能第一手得到消息。

老爸幾小時後回傳反饋，內容大半是對愛惹事的Murphy說，即便她仍舊負氣不肯見他。

 

隨著一來一往的時間逐漸拉長，他耐心的坐在儀器前等候不定時冒出的影像。

沒等多久，出現的反而是Brand博士。

老人緩步走過林立的通訊機台，按住他的肩頭，親切的告訴他可能下個訊息要等到好幾年後，然後含糊的帶過復甦醫學等專有名詞，跟他話別，準備差人開車送他回家。

安慰性質的拍拍他臂膀，這次老人微溫的掌心停留得比較久，另一手則從褲袋掏出疊得方正的手帕遞給他。

他抬頭對上Brand博士的視線，從老人的眼底讀出同理的思念之情，才發現自己眼淚不知何時早已淌濕雙頰。

  
  
  


他留了下來。

守著外祖父和Murphy、守著烤漆斑駁的RAM貨車、守著搖搖欲墜的木造兩層房，以及預留給老爸的墓地。

畢業典禮後，他開始到玉米田裡跟農夫討教，進而認識了願意跟他廝守終身的莊主女兒，由於父親楷模的缺席，使他走的路比同齡人多些艱辛，但得空時，他仍舊常跑去總署那裡留話，或是用家裡的簡易通訊軟體錄製，然後望著星空，猜想那些語音是如何在太空裡飄盪，終究傳到老爸的探測船上。

 

想起鄰近農莊的合夥人跟他抱怨沙粒捲進馬達裡，讓耕耘機形同癱瘓，明天得早起去幫忙修理，Tom以掌根抹過眼眶，盡可能平靜的吸吐，整理好情緒，再拔出鑰匙下車。

他慣性的在門檻階級上踩踏，讓卡在鞋底凹溝裡的砂礫落下，即便家裡的塵埃不差這麼一點。

悄聲步上二樓，他聽得走廊盡頭臥房內Lois壓抑的咳嗽聲，尖銳而帶著哮吼，有經驗的老農夫管那叫塵肺病，說是無法可治，只求不會越來越差。

 

經過Murphy的房門時，Tom停下腳步，望了眼主臥室，確認Lois沒再輾轉低咳，便搭上門把輕轉，進到為小妹保留原貌的房裡去。

幾乎每天他都會進到Murphy的臥房晃蕩，將趁隙而入的沙子從被褥上撢落，偶爾讓掌心輕撫過堆在書桌上的紙箱，上面有Murphy離家前用麥克筆標記的扭曲筆跡。

小妹走上研究一途並不讓他意外，畢竟她擁有老爸的驢子脾性，就像她的名字般，Murphy是特別的，不過莫非定律並未在職涯一途找上她，思維理性的她過關斬將，擊敗其他同等才華洋溢的應徵者，順利進入太空總署，師法Brand博士門下。

各自有工作後，Murphy迅速搬離家裡，遺下充滿回憶的地方，聯絡甚少，Tom也是最近才從Lois口裡得知她有了交往半年餘的對象，聽說是個醫生。

若沒那麼多突發意外，他心裡是著實替她高興，連帶外祖父和老爸的份。

  
  
  


以前他會心裡那把無名火歸為對小妹的嫉妒，厭惡她淨說些關於鬼魂的蠢話來搏得老爸注意，更憎恨她連最後一面都不肯完整的留給老爸，他無法諒解Murphy的不成熟，說穿了，他真覺得她再自私愚蠢不過。

父親離家逼著他撐起男子漢的肩膀，頂著整個家的梁柱，而不至於崩塌，這讓他耗費一段不短的時日，才證明自己錯得徹底──Tom是羨慕Murphy的，她可以一股腦地將濃烈的愛意扔擲到老爸身上，他卻拙於表達。

有時他不禁認為，投遞訊息就像扔一只瓶中信到無際的汪洋裡，妄想能得到回音的一天。

現在當他抬頭望向夜空時，他不確定該望向哪個方位才是對著老爸。

他不像Murphy有那麼多信心去相信科學無法證明的事，包括預測冒險者的生死，喪子之痛更讓他看透一切，或許吧、或許，老爸僅是他童年的幻想朋友，不然和自己的孩子分離如是苦痛，老爸怎麼可能就此一別，在兒子最需要他的時候不曾現身。

  
  


「如果真的有鬼魂，拜託給我一點暗示，什麼都好，讓我知道他還活著。」  
  


正對書架，用力握實的掌心垂在身側，Tom對著一片虛無開口，喝多私釀玉米酒讓他嗓音喑啞，破碎而模糊難辨，句末幾個字他全哽在喉頭，只能無聲地用嘴形蠕動，開闔半天發不出音。  
  
  


Lois曾哭罵他們Cooper一家全是死腦筋、不知變通，守著一幢空屋還有什麼意義，人總要在旅途落下一些包袱才能繼續前行，該是時候要離開原地踏步，跟城裡的居民一樣搬到地底去。

於是借酒壯膽後，他錄製最後一次信息向老爸吐實。他不想真的放下，為了一個諾言他守了幾十年，沒道理在這時放棄希望，可他真的累了、倦了，不知道守候會等到一個遲來的歸人，還是噩耗。

 

遠方傳來Lois的連續咳聲，提醒他時間不早了。

Tom低笑自己傻氣，怎麼會相信小女孩的童言童語，期望鬼魂用重力向他溝通，他對自己搖了搖頭，轉身拖著腳步朝門口走去。

  
  
  
  
  
  


他無法形容，當身後整架精裝書同時落在地上時，他是怎麼像個十五歲的男孩打跌在門邊大哭了起來。

  
  
  
  


FIN.2014/11/17

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友：「他對爸爸離別前說的：車我能開嗎？事後回想其實讓我很傷心。因為他在那個時候就準備好要擔起爸爸不在的責任了吧，所以最後他說要放下的時候我覺得好痛好痛。」  
> 我　：「真的，他也很迷惘，因為父親沒跟他承諾過什麼，他只能守著一台曾經提醒對方存在過的車子和房子，可能會回來迎接父親的墓地，他沒有鬼魂可以相信，他希望自己的聲音有可能在宇宙裡被對方聽到。」  
> 如果大家回頭看兒子的片段，會發現其實那些更加殘酷。
> 
> 後來查到官方設定是，Tom在Cooper station成立前兩年過世。


End file.
